<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro Hymn by Wingsandthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555308">Bro Hymn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandthings/pseuds/Wingsandthings'>Wingsandthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kingdom of Ash, Throne of Glass, the cadre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandthings/pseuds/Wingsandthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Remember to celebrate the good bits in life, friendships and fun. Inspired by  the Pennywise song Bro Hymn.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro Hymn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CADRE BRO HYMN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been years since the end of the war. Terrasen was still rebuilding, but the deep scars the war had left on its people and land were fading. Nightmares became infrequent, memories blessedly blurred by a happier life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not everyone stayed in Orynth, Fenrys and Vaughn explored far away lands, Lorcan and Elide settled into family life in Perranth, but they all came together to celebrate weddings , birth and other occasions, the strong bond they formed over difficult years drawing them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took years for the members of the Cadre to start talking about their own past, about their life under Maeve's rule, wars and missions they've been on together. Things they've done and seen unquestioning, held hostage by the blood oath to a cruel queen. How did they not see the foreign creature, the Valg before them? They didn't  know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came together over the years, trekking deep into the mountains to spend time together as their brotherhood of old and slowly their self loathing faded and they could find good memories in the past, moved forward from grieving their brothers lost. The trip to the mountain became a celebration of Gavriels and Connalls life, sitting around campfires sharing memories and stories, singing songs of old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bro hymns sung and told to keep their brothers  close to never be forgotten , remembered with a smile for 1000 years to come.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to celebrate the good bits in life, friendships and fun. Inspired by  the Pennywise song Bro Hymn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>